


COWT#6

by Akira14



Category: Free!, Hannibal (TV), L'Ispettore Coliandro (Movies), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie di drabble e storie brevi scritte per il Clash Of The Writing Titans di Maridichallenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You are not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Collaborazione (M1 - Lezione Settimanale)

Non immaginava che avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare questo passo.  
D'altra parte, non si sarebbe nemmeno mai aspettato di poter condividere ogni sua sensazione, ogni più intimo e recondito aspetto di sé stesso, con altre sette persone... Eppure è successo.  
Temeva che Hernando sarebbe fuggito a gambe levate, prendendolo per pazzo, quando gliene ha parlato la prima volta.  
Le sue paure, tuttavia, si sono rivelate infondate. C'è stata incredulità, sorpresa ed una punta di delusione per essere stato tenuto fin troppo a lungo all'oscuro di un aspetto tanto importante della vita di Lito, certo.  
Mai timore per la propria incolumità, nonostante gli abbia raccontato che razza d'avventura ha avuto in Islanda, e nemmeno per la sanità mentale del suo fidanzato.  
Non può credere all'immensa fortuna che qualcuno lassù ha voluto concedergli, facendo sì che la sua strada incrociasse quella di un uomo tanto incredibile... e non intende nasconderla al mondo. Vuole rendere Hernando fiero di stare al suo fianco, e non solo per il suo talento recitativo o le sue doti di amante.  
Fregarsene di quello che Joaquin farà delle foto è stato un passo importante, ma ce n'è un altro che ha rimandato fin troppo a lungo e che s'appresta a fare ora.  
Non sarebbe mai stato possibile senza la collaborazione di Nomi che l'ha aiutato ad organizzare il viaggio, di Wolfgang che l'ha costantenemente minacciato di venir lì da lui a prenderlo a calci in culo casomai avesse solo pensato di tirarsi indietro, del costante incoraggiamento di Kala e Riley, degli scossoni ricevuti da Sun - lei e Wolfgang non si son fatti problemi a ricordargli che una famiglia incapace di accettarlo per com'è non è degna di definirsi tale, e tanto vale che tagli i ponti una volta per tutte, risparmiandosi i drammi che loro hanno vissuto sulla propria pelle - e dell'entusiasmo di Capheus e Kala.  
Se quest'ultima fosse così eccitata dall'idea del proprio matrimonio quanto lo è di quello, in un futuro che Lito si augura non sarà troppo lontano, tra Hernando e Lito, risolverebbe molti dei suo problemi... ma figurarsi se le cose possono essere così facili.

Non lo sono mai. Nemmeno bussare alla porta di casa dei suoi, per presentargli l'uomo con cui intende trascorrere il resto della sua vita.

"Busso io per te?" Gli chiede una voce fin troppo familiare, in tono canzonatorio.  
"Non mettergli fretta, Wolfgang." Lo riprende immediatamente Kala, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla  
"Non è qualcosa in cui possiamo intrometterci, ma... Togliti il pensiero. Una famiglia, in fondo, ce l'hai già." Aggiunge Nomi, augurando che i Rodriguez la sorprendano e reagiscano in modo diverso dai suoi genitori.  
"Sono sicuro che tua madre vuole soltanto vederti felice." Lo rassicura Capheus, "Magari sarà un po' delusa che non gli darai nipotini..."  
"Ma non è un problema tuo. Non sei al mondo per esaudire i _loro_ desideri." Sussurra Sun, desiderosa di accettare lei stessa quella verità.  
"Se oggi non ce la fai, puoi riprovare domani." Gli ricorda Riley. Si tratta di una visita a sorpresa, dopotutto. Fuggire oggi non sarebbe una sconfitta, anche se non può certo scappare per anni e trasferirsi a Londra. No, non è una buona idea.

Will non dice nulla. Will è un'assenza che gli toglie il fiato, e a cui non preferisce non pensare. Ma se fosse qui con tutti loro - se mai troveranno il modo di liberarsi di Whispers - di sicuro non gli direbbe di rinunciare o di ritentare l'indomani.

No, vorrebbe vederlo bussare a quella porta e dire "Mamma, papà, sono qui per presentarvi qualcuno di speciale."

"Sarebbe anche ora che sloggiaste..." Borbotta Lito, guadagnandosi un sorriso divertito da parte di Hernando. 

Non lo faranno. Non sarà mai del tutto solo. Ma va bene così.  
Qualunque sia l'esito di questa visita, avrà sempre bisogno della loro collaborazione e del loro sostegno.  
Dopotutto, anche loro son parte della sua famiglia.


	2. Un imprevisto prevedibile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il cliché più vecchio del mondo, ma che non viene mai utilizzato abbastanza nelle fanfic <3  
> Pairing: Sougisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Collaborazione (Lezione Settimanale - M1)

Non l'avevano messo in conto quest'evenienza, quando si erano messi d'accordo per ingelosire Rin e Rei.  
Assurdo pensare che una semplice collaborazione potesse trasformarsi in qualcosa di diverso. Inconcepibile l'idea che recitassero così bene la parte dei piccioncini da convincersi pure loro di non essere una coppia poi così male assortita.

Sousuke già mentiva da qualche settimana a sé stesso, dicendosi che non era possibile essersi lasciato alle spalle la cotta di una vita per uno come Hazuki - un rumoroso, invadente... entusiasta della vita e disposto a tutto per assicurarsi sia lo stesso per le persone a cui tiene - quando se l'è trovato davanti a casa.

"Finiamola qui, Sou-chan; è stato bello finché è durato..." Gli dice, con un sorriso che stona con le parole da lui appena pronunciate.  
 _'E potrebbe essere ancor migliore, se continuassimo. Se facessimo sul serio, questa volta.'_ Dovrebbe concludere così la frase di Nagisa. Non si sono mai spinti oltre qualche bacio, dopotutto, e Sousuke sa di non essere l'unico a volere di più.  
Eppure le parole che escono dalla sua bocca sono ben altre.

"Okay. Mi sta bene." Mugugna.   
Hanno raggiunto il loro fine, si sono entrambi trovati a dover chiarire a Rin e Rei che tra loro non c'è nulla di serio... manca soltanto una confessione, e poi vivranno per sempre felice e contenti.

Oppure no. Rin volerà a Sydney e Rei lascierà la città per andare a studiare nella capitale, non appena avranno finito il terzo anno.  
Cazzo, vorrebbe prendersi a pugni per la propria vigliaccheria.

"Oh? Ottimo..." Il sorriso si trasforma in una smorfia, e Nagisa abbassa gli occhi prima di volgergli le spalle ed incamminarsi verso la stazione per tornare ad Iwami.  
Fa male vederlo così scoraggiato, così deluso. Quasi quanto vedere Rin piangere. Forse perfino di più.  
Non vuole fargliene oltre con il suo egoismo.  
Meglio lasciarlo andare. Meglio che lo abbia qualcuno che se lo meriti, come Ryuugazaki.

Lui, be', si acconterà di avere Rin finché non partirà per inseguire il suo sogno.  
Se ne sarà al suo posto, lui, e non interferirà con la felicità degli altri.

"Quanto sei stupido, Sou-chan!" Esclama Nagisa, tornando sui suoi passi ed arrampicandosi letteralmente su di lui per baciarlo.

Credeva di sapere quale fosse il suo posto, Sousuke.   
Ora non più.  
Ma non è poi questo gran dramma. Forse.


	3. I want you to feel my pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di finire Hannibal, sono ferma all'episodio 7 della terza stagione.

Rivederlo dopo anni gli lascia sensazioni contradditorie, come sempre.   
Non era pronto per farlo, non lo sarebbe mai stato ma quando si tratta di un 'bene supremo' - catturare un serial killer particolarmente efferato e sfuggevole, salvando così innumerevoli vite - Jack non si fa troppi problemi a chiedergli di riaprire un rapporto che lo ha quasi ucciso più di una volta.  
Un legame morboso, che una volta riallacciato lo fa sentire più vivo di quanto possa mai fare un'esistenza a fianco di Molly, sebbene con lei abbia assaporato la fugace felicità di far parte di una famiglia. 

Si finge indifferente, distante, ma entrare in quella stanza è come ricevere una raffica di vento fresco in pieno volto.  
 _'Un soffio vitale, Will_ lo definirebbe l'uomo oltre la vetrata, se avesse intenzione di scomodarsi a dar voce ai suoi pensieri.  
Ovvio che voglia uscire il prima possibile, limitare le sue interazioni con Hannibal al minimo indispensabile prima che la tempesta in atto nella sua testa - il suo cuore? oh, quello vuole illudersi appartenga ancora alla donna che negli ultimi anni si è presa cura di lui, che lo ha amato nonostante non le abbia mai nascosto la parte più oscura di sè - spazzi via ogni cosa.  
Ma per quanto si riprometta che questa volta non lascerà che quel magnifico bastardo lo manipoli a suo piacimento, sa bene che non c'è speranza di uscirne indenne. Non c'è modo nemmeno di contenere i danni. 

No, ha avvisato Molly apposta.   
Tornerà diverso, tornerà distrutto.   
Forse in modo irreparabile, questa volta. Chissà.

Si augura che, se non altro, Hannibal non si diverta troppo a sue spese.  
Che ci sia una parte di lui, seppur microscopica che si sente dilaniata nell'avere al suo cospetto Will e non poterlo toccare.   
Che mal sopporta di non poter metter le dita intorno al suo collo e stringere fino anche non esali l'ultimo respiro.   
Condividere la stessa sofferenza gli sarebbe di enorme conforto, davvero.

Ucciderlo è ciò che più anela a questo mondo, ma purtroppo non un è un desiderio realizzabile.  
Si dovrà accontentare.


	4. Can't let her go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Femslash"  
> Pairing: Nomi/Amanita (Sense8)

Ancora non le sembra vero che, nonostante tutto, Amanita sia rimasta al suo fianco.  
Non sa, non capisce cos'abbia fatto per meritare un amore ed una dedizione tale. E per quanto Nomi cerchi di ricambiarla, di dare a quella splendida donna il mondo intero, ultimamente pare soltanto in grado di aggrapparsi a lei e portarla a fondo con sé.  
Da quando Will si è sacrificato per tenerli al sicuro da Whispers, le acque si sono calmate un po' ma non ci vorrà molto prima che tornino all'attacco. 

Dovrebbe allontanarla, dovrebbe tenerla fuori il più possibile da faccende ben più grandi di lei. Perché se è la vita di Nomi, ad essere a rischio, allora va tutto bene, ma non può accettare che anche l'incolumità di Amanita sia a rischio.

Spesso si sveglia ed immagina di riuscire ad uscire dalla porta di casa, di sparire senza darle spiegazioni o lasciare alcuna traccia.  
Forse ci riuscirebbe, unendo le sue capacità come hacker e l'istinto di sopravvivenza di Wolfgang.  
Se venisse in aiuto pure un pizzico della risolutezza e dell'integrità morale di Sun, poi, sarebbe perfetto. 

Specie quando le basta vederla aprire gli occhi, e sfiorare le sue labbra, per rimandare la sua partenza di un altro giorno ancora. 

Domani, sì.  
Domani ce la farà.  
Di sicuro.


	5. Ti ho scritto "sti cazzi" sulla sabbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo non c'entra nulla con 'sta robetta, ma Coliandro ha scelto d'intitolarla così e chi sono io per rifiutarglielo?
> 
> **Prompt: Cambiamento (liceo!AU) - Vortice - Corrente**

Andare a scuola è proprio una rottura di balle, non c'è nulla da fare.  
Ci sarebbe da chiedersi perché è stato così masochista da ritornarci come insegnante.   
Be', la risposta è pure semplice: un grand'uomo come lui ha il _dovere_ di temprare le nuove generazioni, di aiutarle - almeno a livello fisico - ad affrontare le sfide quotidiane e a prepararle a quelle future.  
Niente sta andando come previsto, però, cazzo.   
Sebbene ragazzi, e soprattutto ragazze, pendano dalle sue labbra quando ancora sono primini ingenui, più crescono e meno lo ascoltano. Diventare maggiorenni, poi, li rende proprio ingestibili.  
Non ha più il suo plotone di sfigatelli da torchiare, e delle frotte di bambinette che gli morivano dietro non è rimasta unache ancora gli faccia gli occhi dolci. No, nemmeno tra le inchiavabili.   
E non che Coliandro interessi portarsi a letto una che potrebbe essere sua figlia (cioè, no, minchia, non è _così_ vecchio, diciamo 'sorellina'), però che cazzo, se c'è qualcuno di cui tutte le studentesse dovrebbero essere innamorate, quello sarebbe lui, è una questione di amor proprio.

Lo tradiscono con Gargiulo, poi.   
Gargiulo, che s'imbarazza più di loro quando riceve un complimento inaspettato per la sua maglietta di Iron coso.  
Gargiulo, che le tiene per tutto l'intervallo alla macchinetta del caffé per tediarle con le sue recensioni di film e fumetti.   
Coliandro può anche capire che di film ci sia da parlare, specie di quelli del grande Clint, ma cosa si possa stare a dire su fogli di carta che si sfogliano sul cesso... Bah, ha come l'impressione che lo starebbero ad ascoltare perfino se si mettesse a raccontar loro del mondo che ha costruito su maincraf o come si chiama quel gioco là. Roba che ha fatto addormentare Coliandro dopo i primi cinque minuti.  
Non che le biasimi del tutto, non quando il suo collega s'illumina e sfodera quel timido sorriso che scioglie perfino la Berta. 

Già, perfino quella figa di legno della prof di matematica non pare immune ad un fascino che Coliandro non riesce a capire.  
Si limitasse a far colpo sulle ragazzine, okay. Invece no, pure le potenziali conquiste - colleghe e madri di famiglia - orbitano attorno a qualcuno che nemmeno s'accorge dell'effetto che fa. Esatto, porca miseria! Quello manco ci prova, a farti venir voglia di prenderlo e sbattertelo da qualche parte.  
Fosse ricchione gli andrebbe dietro pure lui, probabilmente.

Ma non lo è, ed il vortice di sensazioni che gli attanaglia lo stomaco mentre aspettano che si sblocchi l'ascensore in cui è rimasto chiuso da solo con lui, è da attribuire soltanto alla fame.   
Nonché alla frustrazione dell'esser perseguitato dalla sfiga, ovviamente. Cioè, ovvio che è meglio essere qui con Gargiù piuttosto di quel dito in culo del preside De Zan o della Longhi, però se proprio doveva mancare la corrente, almeno fosse successo mentre saliva su con una bella gnocca. 

"Ha impegni per stasera?" Okay, fermi fermi fermi. Riavvogliamo un attimo. Che cazzo è 'sta domanda? Gli sta forse chiedendo di uscire?  
Potrebbe darsi. Come amici. Possono anche considerarsi tali, quando Coliandro è l'unico che accompagna 'sto qui a vedere i suoi supereroi al cinema e Gargiulo è l'unico a non andarsene quando lui racconta delle sue ultime, incredibili, gesta tra le lenzuola (anzi, gli fa perfino i complimenti!)... no?  
Amici, sì. Ovvio. Che altro? 

"Mh, avevo una mezza intenzione di invitare fuori a cena la supplente d'inglese... Mi ha scritto 'fuck you', e non so bene la lingua ma credo voglia dire che ci starebbe..." Dice, cercando di sembrare più impegnato di uno che passerà la serata a mangiar una pizza scongelata davanti alla tv. "Ma si sa che alle donne non bisogna dar tutto subito, altrimenti credono di averti in pugno. Bisogna farsi desiderare. Prendi appunti, Gargiù, che questa serata la voglio passare a dispensarti i miei preziosi consigli."

Eccola la soluzione ad un problema che neanche sapeva di avere (e che neanche vuole stare ad identificare con chiarezza, grazie): **deve** trovare una donna a Gargiulo. Una per bene, che piaccia anche alla mamma, e che distrugga i sogni delle ragazzine e le riporti sulla retta via.

Una di cui Coliandro si possa fidare, insomma. 

Non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile, giusto?


	6. Al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: **CAMBIAMENTO (mythical!AU) - sabbia - oceano**

È la prima volta che vede una distesa d'acqua tanto vasta.   
Un bello spettacolo, non c'è dubbio, che ripaga la fatica del lungo tragitto dalla radura fino alla spiaggia.  
Ma si poteva anche restare sul promontorio ed osservarla dall'alto, senza scendere.  
Che se ne fa, lui, di quest'acqua inbevibile che arruffa il suo lucido manto corvino e rende pruriginoso ogni centimetro della sua pelle. Un bel niente, ecco.

Non hai mai camminato su un terreno tanto instabile, in cui i suoi zoccoli affondano ad ogni passo. Si sente lento, goffo, e proprio non capisce il fascino di questo posto chiamato "oceano". Pensare che Rin l'ha abbandonato per attraversarlo... che pazzia.

Insomma, farebbe retrofront anche subito se non fosse completamente rapito dall'entusiamo del suo compagno di viaggio.  
Non riesce a star fermo un attimo, Nagisa. Corre a raccogliere conchiglie, si mette - ignorando di proposito l'immenso imbarazzo del centauro - a scolpire la figura di Sousuke con la sabbia ed una volta coperto di granelli dalla testa ai piedi si lava gettandosi tra le onde. 

"Avanti!" Lo incoraggia, spruzzandolo e mettendogli il broncio. "Cosa stai aspettando? Se non sai nuotare ti posso insegnare io, non ti preoccupare. Se sono riuscito a fare stare a galla Rei..."  
È Sousuke a mettere il broncio, ora, alla menzione di Ryuugazaki. Non è geloso, sa bene che tra il semidio e la ninfa non vi è più di un'innocente e platonica amicizia, ma non può fare a meno di chiedersi se forse non sarebbe un compagno migliore per Nagisa... e non gradisce trovarsi a pensarci di nuovo in una giornata che dovrebbe essere di svago e relax.

"Non fare quella faccia, Sou-chan!" Si lamenta, gettandoglisi in groppa. "Mica sto dicendo che sei un caso disperato come lui!"  
Sarà anche meglio. Lui è un **ottimo** nuotatore, grazie tante. Semplicemente non vede motivo di farlo.  
Anche se... se Nagisa ci tiene veramente... per lui, per lui soltanto, be', un bagno lo può fare.

"So nuotare, Nagisa. Ed anche meglio di te, probabilmente."Dice, voltandosi per lanciargli uno sguardo di sfida. "Scommttiamo? Chi perde dovrà obbedire agli ordini dell'altro per... 24 ore, okay?"  
"Davvero? Un giorno intero? Ci sto! Voglio proprio vedere!" Esclama, eccitato all'idea di poter nuotare a fianco del suo Sou-chan. Di poter gareggiare contro di lui, ma soprattutto del premio che lo aspetta.  
L'oceano non sarà il suo habitat naturale, ma in acqua è sicuramente più veloce di un centaur-

"Woah..." L'onda causata dall'ingresso in acqua di Sousuke interrompe in suoi pensieri, e si trova a doversi rimangiare tutto quanto quando vede quando possenti siano le sue bracciate e l'incredibile spinta che gli danno le sue zampe.  
È una lotta impari, quando di arti Nagisa ne ha soltanto quattro!  
Ma non può perdere, non può sfarsi sfuggire così l'occasione di viziare e farsi viziare da Sousuke senza che quest'ultimo possa accampar scuse.  
Aggrapparsi alla coda fino ad un soffio dal traguardo e poi superarlo è irregolare?  
Dopotutto non si sono dati regole o limiti, no?

Vincerà.


	7. Casi umani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LIMONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nata nella mia mente dopo aver letto [Territorio sconosciuto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6117508) di Ren (scritta molto meglio di questa robaccia), questo è il mio sequel alla sua fic...TBC? Chissà.

Non ho idea di cosa mi sia passato per la mente, quando l'ho baciato.  
Cioè sì, è qualcosa che desideravo fare da anni ma ho sempre avuto ottime motivazioni per non agire.  
Lui non è interessato agli uomini, tanto per cominciare. Anche se, be', la notte appena passata insieme qualche dubbio lo ha messo ad entrambi. Cazzo, io davvero non voglio essergli di peso. Metterlo in crisi esistenziale, fargli dubitare uno dei punti fermi della sua vita, che poi sarebbe la sua eterosessualità.  
Poi magari lo sto sottovalutando, e su certe cose non s'interroga assolutamente perché ha già compreso che l'interesse per le belle donne e... _me_ non sono due variabili che si escludono a vicenda. Possono convivere senza problemi.

Rimane comunque il fatto che siamo colleghi, ed una storia tra colleghi è qualcosa che si dovrebbe assolutamente evitare.  
Mettiamo che lo venga a sapere De Zan. O la Longhi. Roba che s'inventerebbero qualche conflitto d'interessi per trasferirlo finalmente fuori città.  
Gamberini e la Bertaccini tirerebbero in ballo tutte le sue storie fallimentari con le donne per ribadire di averlo sempre saputo - okay, sinceramente la mia debole speranza che non reagisse prendendomi a pugni nasceva dalla stessa conclusione - e quante volte li manderebbe a cagare, prima di mandare a cagare anche me?

Ieri sera, però, a tutte questi dettagli non c'ho pensato. Mi sono buttato.  
 _'Corri dei rischi. Vivi. Se l'ispettore è sopravvissuto ad aggressioni, rapine e sequestri tu puoi anche andare avanti se dopo questo ti sputa in faccia dandoti del brutto finocchio.'_ Mi son detto.  
lludendomi che, nel momento del bisogno, non ha altri che andrebbe a cercare, mi sono convinto che il mio gesto non avrebbe avuto chissà quali ripercussioni.  
Mai mi sarei immaginato che avrebbe ricambiato, e certo non potevo nemmeno concepire che ci saremmo spinti così in  
là. Io mi sarei ritenuto soddisfato pure con un solo limone, ma si sa... a caval donato non si guarda in bocca, e quando l'ispettore mi ha portato verso la sua camera non mi è neanche passato per l'anticamera del cervello di tirarmi indietro.

Non avevo idea di come avrebbe reagito, lo giuro, e non mi sono assolutamente preoccupato delle conseguenze che avrebbe avuto sulla nostra amicizia. .  
'Amici'. Possiamo ancora definirci così?  
Trombamici, magari?  
Perché figuriamoci se l'ispettore è interessato ad una storia seria. Con me. Siamo seri.  
Il cugino di una ex. L'uomo che ancora non riesce a liberarsi dell'ingombrante presenza della mamma. Che io poi a mamma voglio bene, ma so bene che sarebbe capace di sguinzagliargli dietro tutto il parentado se credesse che non mi tratta con i guanti. Sempre che non reagisca dando la colpa a lui della mia 'deviazione', incapace di credere che il suo bambino possa avere desideri tanto perversi.  
No, io posso andare giusto bene per una botta e via. Una scopata quando c'è moria di figa, diciamocelo.

Mi accontenterei? Sicuro.  
Mi si spezzerebbe il cuore a vederlo correre dietro alla 'cosciona' di turno, dimenticandosi completamente di me finché la suddetta non sparirà dalla circolazione? Ovvio.  
No, non credo che riuscirei a sopportarlo a lungo.  
Ma che altro posso fare? Mettere me stesso al primo posto, dargli un ultimatum ed aspettarmi che cambi per il sottoscritto?  
Con che coraggio potrei avanzare certe pretese, quando sono stato io a fare il primo passo?  
Lui avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro, certo, ma è da me che è partita l'iniziativa. Sono io a dovermi prendere le mie responsabilità per l'accaduto.

Alla fine, mi pare di capire che l'unica soluzione sia quella di archiviare questa notte come uno sfizio che mi son tolto e non aspettarmi niente di più. Dirglielo chiaro e tondo che va bene così, che possiamo anche fingere che questa notte non sia mai accaduta e che può tornare senza tanti pensieri alla sua vita di sempre.  
Eppure esito, resto qui nel letto a guardarlo dormire quando dovrei almeno alzarmi ed andare a fare un caffé per entrambi.  
Preparare pure colazione, magari. Che a stomaco pieno è più facile affrontare certi argomenti e prendere le decisioni migliori.  
Sì, però... la stanza è fredda, fuori dalle lenzuola. E non riesco a ricordare dove siano finite le mie mutande.  
Andarmene in giro nudo per casa _sua_ non è un'opzione, e nemmeno frugare nei cassetti senza chiedere il permesso.  
Ancora cinque minuti e mi alzo, okay?  
Tempo di dare un'occhiata in giro e trovare ciò che cerco, anche se è pure possibile che i vestiti siano sparsi per il corridoio.

No, no. Non devo raccontarmi storie e supporre che la sua impazienza, le sue mani che quasi tremavano mentre mi aiutava a liberarmi di ogni indumento, stiano a significare qualcosa di particolare. Per quel che ne so - nulla, è la prima (e l'ultima, teniamolo **bene** a mente) che mi trovo con lui in una situazione del genere - potrebbe essere la prassi.  
Fermiamoci subito. Ricordiamoci piuttosto che le sue labbra non sono mai scese oltre il collo, e che le sue mani hanno a lungo stazionato sui tuoi fianchi prima di avere il fegato di agire. Poi l'ha fatto, sì, e si è fatto pienamente perdonare l'attesa quando ti ha stretto in una morsa quasi dolorosa e poi sfiorato come se potessi andare in mille pezzi da un momento all'altro... ma l'ispettore non ti dà l'idea di qualcuno che a letto tentenna sul da farsi.  
Ci sono cose che, nonostante tutto, con un uomo non farebbe mai. Tipo farmi un pompino. Troppo degradante, suvvia.

Ecco, mettiamo agli atti un tale, non trascurabile, dettaglio.  
 **Questo** dovrebbe dirmi qualcosa.  
Oh, okay. Obiettivo individuato. I boxer sono giusto fuori dalla porta. I pantaloni poco lontano. La t-shirt è dispersa. Posso usare una delle tante abbandonate per terra. Mi starà larghissima, ma non c'ho proprio cazzi di trovare la mia. Ricomparirà, prima o poi. E gli darà una scusa per venirmi a cercare, se vuole.

Ancora qui, nel letto, sto. Alziamoci, su.  
L'idea di allontanarmi dal suo confortevole abbraccio, dal calore del suo corpo, non è affatto invitante. Anzi, sembra davvero pessima. Eppure è ciò che **devo** fare. Già.  
Mi ci vuole un minuto buono per scendere dal letto, a dirmi che un bacio sulla tempia è più che sufficiente e davvero non serve percorre con la bocca un tragitto ben più lungo, giù fino all'inguine.  
Quando metto i piedi a terra sento una fitta di dolore irradiarsi lungo tutte le gambe. Non ho più l'età per certe acrobazie, mi sa. Avrei anche dovuto tenere a mente che il mio lavoro mi costringe a stare per ore alla scrivania, che magari avrei dovuto dirgli di fermarsi e... ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Tornassi indietro mica cambierei niente di una virgola.

Almeno ho una conferma che non si è trattato di un sogno particolarmente vivido, no?

Allora, per colazione che gli preparo?  
Vorrei stupirlo, impressionarlo, sentirmi dire "Gargiulo mio, che farei se non ci fossi tu?" o perfino "Minchia, Gargiulo, sei un uomo da sposare".  
Quanto son patetico da 1 a Eowyn che si strugge per un Aragorn che manco la nota? Almeno lei se ne fa ben presto una ragione e trova la felicità con Faramir... io son anni che sto fissato con l'ispettore. Ho tentato una volta soltanto di dimenticarlo tra le braccia di un'altra, e lo sanno tutti com'è finita con Giada. Per l'incolumità del genere femminile è meglio che non ci provi di nuovo, ma sull'altra sponda nessuno regge il confronto con Coliandro. Manco un Chris Evans o un Chris Hemsworth, per dire.  
Ma torniamo alla colazione. Andiamo sul classico? Tiriamo fuori marmellata e fette biscottate? Scendiamo al bar per comprare un cornetto, che le merendine di prima mattina anche no? Oppure uova strappazzate e bacon, come nei film americani?  
Omelette? Pancakes? No, quelli no. Non so se sarei in grado di prepararli senza dar fuoco alla cucina.  
Un incendio, seppur di entità minima, non sarebbe un buon modo di iniziare la giornata, no.  
Vada per caffé e fette biscottate. Aggiudicato.

Sono talmente perso nei miei pensieri che sussulto e verso mezzo caffé fuori dalle tazzine, quando mi mette le braccia attorno al torace, stringendomi contro di sè e si piega a baciarmi una spalla scoperta. La barba sfrega contro la pelle, ma non è una sensazione spiacevole. Tutt'altro.  
Be', almeno non avevo in mano un coltello, altrimenti avrei combinato qualche sanguinoso disastro. Uno è bastato, grazie.

"Che minchia fai già alzato, Gargiu'?" Mi chiede, sollevandomi il mento e costringendomi a guardarlo negli occhi. "Torna a letto, dai."  
"Starei preparando la colaz-"  
Ha argomentazioni convincenti, l'ispettore. Che non sono solo il _'I bar esistono per un motivo, Gargiulo. Facciamo girare l'economia ed offrimi un caffè ed un cornetto, piuttosto'_....  
E di nuovo le mie capacità cognitive vanno in stand-by quando ci baciamo; mi lascio spingere sulla sedia più vicina e mica mi chiedo cosa voglia fare.  
Ma quando si ferma, quando s'inginocchia e si mette ad armeggiare con la cintura, mormorando infastidito "Ma che minchia te li sei rimessi a fare i jeans, anche tu... Uno vuole ricambiare un favore e tu mica gli rendi le cose facili, eh." le sue intenzioni sono lampanti.  
Ricambiare un 'favore'? No, non è il caso. Non c'è bisogno. Fermiamoci qui. Ora.

"I-ispettore, io dovrei tornare a casa ora. Mia madre mi avrà già dato per disperso, che mica le ho detto che avrei passato la notte fuori... In effetti potrebbe bussare alla porta da un momento all'altro e sarebbe il caso di anticiparla, prima che piombi qui dentro, che poi che le raccontiamo? Lo sa che io non riesco a mentirle." Lo allontano, e vado dritto a recuperare scarpe e giacca prima di cambiare idea.

Forse ora crederà che mi vergogni di noi due, e che perciò io non voglia che mia madre lo venga a sapere.  
Forse è meglio così. Per entrambi.

"D'accordo." Sbuffa, per nulla convinto. "Tanto ora che hai menzionato tua madre mi si è ammosciato."

"Ci vediamo più tardi in ufficio, okay?" Scappo manco fossi inseguito da gente armata fino ai denti, piuttosto che da un uomo in mutande.  
Sono davvero pessimo, lo so.  
Ma non posso fare altrimenti.  
Perdonami.

********************************

Minchia, che nottata.  
A tratti m'è pure parso di essere tornato alle mie prime volte, quando si seguiva l'istinto per colmare l'inesperienza. Quando tutto era nuovo, inesplorato, ed a tratti ti cagavi pure sotto all'idea che lei pensasse "Oddio, ma 'sto qui non sa scopare manco per il cazzo! Proprio io me lo dovevo beccare, il verginello di turno?" e magari lo andasse pure a raccontare alle amiche facendoti andare in bianco per i mesi a venire.  
Non che debba temere cose del genere da Gargiulo, no. Non è il tipo che andrebbe a parlar male di me, manco le rarissime volte in cui pure me lo meriterei. No, se c'è una cosa che m'ha messo un po' sotto pressione è che, cazzo, non voglio mica essere responsabile per l'opinione che questo qui si farà del sesso. Perché se non poi granché a 13 o 15 anni puoi anche pensare "Vabbé, andrà meglio la prossima." ma a 30 puoi anche decidere che "Tutto qui? No grazie, ne faccio a meno."   
O fargli capire che, in fondo, sono le donne che gli piacciono. Eh no, se abbiamo deciso di darci al piffero non è che possiamo poi tornare a spiluccare le patate. Non è così che funziona, amico.   
Bisogna essere coerenti con le proprie decisioni. Non tornerai sui tuoi passi.

Insomma, avevo il categorico **dovere** di essere il top del top, di essere quello con cui tutti gli altri non reggeranno mai il confronto (anche se, voglio dire, chi saranno questi 'altri'? mica mi piace l'idea che Gargiu' frequenti dei ricchioni di merda), ma fino ad un certo punto.  
Perché, minchia, la vita non è un film. E non stavamo girando un porno dove tutti vengono senza intoppi, senza manco un po' di dolore - be', a meno che non si stia guardando un certo tipo di porno, ma a me certi giochini non è che interessino... anche se, diciamo che non sarei contrario a uno scenario in cui mi si chiama "ispettore" ed io rispondo "agente", ecco, e neppure all'uso di manette a scopi non proprio professionali - e non li disturba assolutamente succhiare il cazzo del primo che passa per strada per distrarlo mentre lo incula con robo di plastica o quel che è.  
Okay, lui non è 'il primo che passa per strada' però, voglio dire, ho i miei limiti. Un uomo ha anche bisogno di prepararsi psicologicamente, di capire che... E poi c'è chi non si fa problemi, tipo lui. Minchia, ma che davvero io sono il primo per te, Gargiu? Perché me ne hanno fatti di pompini, me ne hanno fatti parecchi, ma il tuo è andato subito nella top three. Nonostante i denti. Nonostante un quasi soffocamento. Sono cose che capitano. Magari imparassero tutti da propri errori tanto in fretta... ne conosco giusto un paio che dovrebbero far tesoro di una cosa così.

Roba che mi son svegliato e ho deciso che potrei anche restituirgli il favore, guarda. Solo perché è lui, chiaro. Mica sono una checca che fai i salti di gioia se le danno un cazzo da mettersi in bocca, ma ci sono persone per cui certi sacrifici si possono anche fare. Tipo Gargiulo, esatto.

Vabbé, ma torniamo a questa minchia di nottata appena passata. Bisogna ammettere che ci sono stati quegli attimi - brevi, **brevissimi** , per carità - in cui, non so, mi si è insinuato il dubbio che me la stessi godendo più io che lui e che non fossi all'altezza della situazione.  
Assurdo, no?

Sì, però, svegliarsi in un letto vuoto potrebbe essere un cattivo segno. Personalmente credo di essermi meritato una colazione a letto, ovvio, ma ci sta mettendo tanto di quel tempo che inizio a chiedermi se magari non se n'è proprio andato senza manco salutare. Cioè, perché altrimenti che bisogno c'era di rivestirsi? Abbiamo abbastanza tempo per un bis, e pure per una doccia - e per risparmiare acqua, perché non farla assieme? - quindi... ditemi perché uno va a rimettersi addosso tutto quanto.  
Non ha senso: deve aver tagliato la corda, per forza.

Ah no, eccolo Gargiulo mio.   
Che ci sta preparando un bel caffettino per iniziare bene la giornata. Indossa una delle mie magliette, e gli sta così larga che mi fa venir voglia di levargliela di dosso.  
Perso in quelle che sicuramente saranno assurde seghe mentali, manco si accorge della mia presenza. Chissà in che direzione stanno andando, quei suoi pensieri. Sarà meglio interromperli. Subito.  
Il caffé lo possiamo pure prendere al bar, aggiungendoci due cornetti, che così facciamo anche girare l'economia, no?

E ci riesco sul serio, a farlo rilassare. A fargli dimenticare a cosa diavolo stesse pensando.  
Per dieci minuti circa. Tempo di stordirlo con un bacio, di restare senza fiato... Poi non so che cazzo succede, ma quando m'inginocchio pronto a mostrare la mia infinità generosità questa non viene assolutamente apprezzata.  
Anzi.

Gargiulo, ti stupirebbe scoprire che mi sono trovato in questa situazione di merda già diverse volte.  
Quella in cui le mie avvenenti conquiste si sono pentite di aver ceduto al mio fascino - per quale minchia di ragione non l'ho ancora capito - ma vogliono fare le carine e farmi credere che se ne devono andare per un altro motivo e non perché potrebbero cedere in tentazione e ripetere l' _errore_ , restando.  
Oi, ma sei stato tu a dare il via al primo limone! Prenditi le tue responsabilità, cazzo!   
Non puoi mica andartene via così!

 _Questo_ è ciò che dovrei dirti, non che sono sono d'accordo con te ed è meglio non far preoccupare oltre tua madre.  
Cioè, sì, aver Catena che bussa di nuovo alla porta di casa sarebbe alquanto... strano, credo. Anche se penso che un sospetto su di noi l'avesse, quando mi ha detto "Torna da mio cugino, idiota."  
Poi lo capisco che sarebbe ancora peggio se si presentasse la signora in persona, che magari non la prenderebbe nemmeno troppo bene ed assolderebbe dei killer per difendere la virtù del figlio dalle mie grinfie.  
Non sembra il tipo, ma non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco. Non si può mai dire, specie per come va la mia vita di merda.

In ufficio ci vediamo, sì. Come no.  
Già lo so che passerà la giornata ad evitarmi, che Gambero si chiederà che minchia ho fatto per farmi trattare a mo' di appestato perfino da Gargiulo, che la Berta _saprà_ perché le lesbiche c'hanno i superpoteri, e Buffa gli darà manforte. 

Tu provaci a seminarmi, Gargiu'. Provaci, soltanto, e vedrai che non hai scampo. Io non ti mollo.   
A meno che non me lo dici chiaro e tondo che ieri notte non deve ripetersi, ed anche in quel caso sarò implacabile nel voler sapere perché. I miei dubbi li ho avuti, come ho già detto, ma alla fine sono certo che non è stato così tremendo.  
Non tanto da fuggire a gambe levate, almeno. 

Forse è la paura a muoverlo? Paura di che?  
Del giudizio della gente, se lo venisse a sapere?   
A parte che non ce l'abbiamo scritto in fronte che siamo andati a letto insieme... ma saranno pure cazzi nostri?  
Lo so che lui non c'è abituato ad avere tutti contro, mentre a me delle loro opinioni di merda non frega proprio una minchia, però se così fosse non può tenersi tutto dentro. **Deve** parlarmene.  
Così gli posso dire che non deve preoccuparsi di certe stronzate.

Siamo ancora amici, cazzo, o no?  
Perché non si perde un amico così, per una serata in cui i freni ci siamo dimenticati che esistessero.  
Perché un amico che ti molla per una cosa del genere è un amico di merda, e Gargiulo non lo è. No, cazzo, è la persona migliore che io conosca.  
Indagherò, e verrò a capo di questo suo comportamento assurdo ed inaspettato.

Perché star qui a farmi lunghi monologhi in mutande non risolverà una minchia.  
Mettiamoci addosso qualcosa ed andiamo a risolvere il nuovo caso, ispettore Coliandro.


	8. Come back to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: SouGisa (centaur&nymph!AU)  
> Prompt: Sereno

Sono mesi che si frequentano - ormai più di sei - ed ancora Sousuke si stupisce di come Nagisa riesca a riportare il sereno ogni qual volta il suo umore si fa cupo e turbolento.  
Ha sempre qualcosa di nuovo da mostrargli, una storia che possa distrarlo da raccontargli e non si fa mai scoraggiare dai suoi modi scostanti o dalle sue parole rudi e taglienti.  
Anzi, spesso e volentieri gli dice di piantarla e crescere invece di fare i capricci come se fosse ancora un puledro. 

Il minimo che può fare è cercare di ricambiare, di far illuminare nuovamente il volto della ninfa con un sorriso.  
Non è semplice, però, quando la causa della sua tristezza è Sousuke stesso.   
Potrebbe scegliere di non andare in guerra, certo, e ripudiare i legami familiari e la sua natura di centauro per poter stare accanto alla persona che ama. 

Vivrebbe nella vergogna e nel rimorso, ben sapendo quanto sia da vigliacchi ed egoisti disertare, quando la minaccia è tanto grande da mettere in pericolo molto più della loro piccola radura. Mortali, spaventati dal sovrannaturale, si sono uniti per disinfestare il pianeta da tutti quelli che non sono come loro. E benché Rei e Makoto ritengano che sarebbe meglio aspettare, e lasciare che arrivi un aiuto dall'alto, non c'è creatura che non sappia che sulla protezione degli dei non si può mai contare.   
Sì, vivrebbe da esiliato e si odierebbe ancor più di quanto non faccia già normalmente... ma almeno non rischierebbe di venir ucciso. Almeno non farebbe soffrire Nagisa.

Bastasse mostrargli la magnificienza della natura, dei prati in fiore e di un terso cielo stellato per fargli tornare il buon umore... Bastasse raccontargli ogni minimo dettaglio della sua esistenza, svelargli ogni più piccolo segreto tenuto nel cuore per anni... Be', non esiterebbe nemmeno un attimo a fare tutto ciò che è in suo potere per rallegrarlo.

"Ehi..." Gli dice, accarezzandogli la nuca finchè Nagisa non lo sta guardando negli occhi. "Vedi di non dimenticarti che tornerò da te, quando tutto sarà finito. Concentrati su quando ci reincontremo, fosse anche nei Campi Elisi."

"Sou-chan, non scherzare! Non intendo mica aspettarti così tanto. Anzi, sai che ti dico? Io vengo con te!" Borbotta, abbracciandolo e nascondendo il volto sul suo addome.

No. Ma che scherziamo? Portarselo dietro? Non se ne parla.

"Ehi, se qui c'è qualcuno che non deve scherzare quello sei tu." Mormora, secco e deciso. "Non posso combattere al meglio, sapendoti in pericolo. Se mi ami quanto io amo te, Nagisa, non chiedermi di metterti in pericolo inutilmente. Ti prego." Aggiunge, addolcendo il tono della propria voce, sentendo le lacrime della ninfa bagnare la sua pelle.

Dannazione, non voleva addirittura farlo piangere. Si sente un verme (senza offesa per i vermi). Si sente l'individuo più crudele e meschino dell'intero universo. Forse è ancora in tempo per rimangiarsi tutto quanto. Forse potrebbe dire che-

"Sou... Sou-chan mi ama? Tanto quanto io amo lui? Quanto tutte le foglie, tutti i fili d'erba, quanto ogni albero, animale, pietra, stella, galassia messe insieme?" Domanda, stupito.

"Anche di più." Risponde Sousuke, annuendo. 

"Di più?" Lo provoca, sorridendo. E' un tale spettacolo, quel sorriso, che Sousuke rimane senza fiato per un attimo. "Impossibile."

"Te lo dimostrerò, come ti ho già detto. Tornerò da te. Nemmeno la morte sarà in grado di fermarmi."

"È una promessa?"

"È una promessa."

**************************************************

Il cielo è terso, non c'è neanche l'ombra di una nuvola all'orizzonte quando giunge la notizia che i centauri hanno vinto, sì, ma a caro prezzo. Hanno subito gravi perdite, ed i superstiti sono dispersi.  
Una notizia che sarebbe stata meglio accompagnata da una pioggia a dirotto, insomma, se a qualcuno lassù fregasse qualcosa dello scannatoio che sta diventando un mondo una volta idilliaco.

Nagisa cerca Sousuke in ogni angolo della foresta, ogni giorno, senza risultati.  
Si rifiuta di credere che non abbia mantenuto la loro promessa. Probabilmente si è soltanto perso. Sì, è per questo che ci sta mettendo tanto a tornare indietro.

A quanto pare, be', non gli resta che aspettare.


End file.
